terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Venus
With a surface temperature over 850 degrees Fahrenheit and an atmosphere thicker than ocean water, Venus is as close as we've ever come to discovering Hell. In order to tame this nightmare, your first priorities will be to thin the atmosphere, cool the planet, and clear the skies. Only then will you be able to gather water on the surface, and begin planting the first seeds of life. About Venus is the second planet from the Sun. It is the second largest terrestrial planet, the first being Earth. It's size is very close to Earth's. It is one of the five worlds playable for free in TerraGenesis, unlocked after achieving Victory on Mars. Strategy Venus' pressure is exactly 9.000.000 newtons per square meter (pascals), which is enough to occasionally crush your buildings in random events. You'll have to use a combination of Biofixture Labs and Hydrogen Processors to get rid of the atmosphere. Don't spend too much time hanging around in the game, because if you're not there, random events can't pop up to destroy your buildings. Set up two cities, wait for the Trade Route Established event to pop up, set up a good number of Hydrogen Processors, and just let the game run for a couple of days. Don't visit Venus other than for researching purposes. Play on a different world or leave the game alone while you wait for Venus' atmosphere to kindly bugger off. As always, make sure you have multiple hab buildings per city, because if one of them does get crushed, you don't want that to mean your entire city dies out and you lose your culture revenue you built up with random events. An alternate strategy at the beginning is possible, as outposts and mines cannot be crushed. You can set up 3 or so outposts, place some good mines, and when you get some mining revenue, you can also research anything you need at your leisure. This way, after a few days, you would have collected several hundred million credits and with the necessary research done, and armed with them you can then brave the pressure. With the mining revenue, you can quickly found 4 more cities. Since they automatically come with a Hab Unit I with 100 population (unless you are playing as Daughters of Gaia), you always have 3 building slots in every city at the beginning. If you build Hydrogen Processors in all 12 slots, you can reduce pressure by 1200 per minute, but since the initial pressure is so high, it will still take over 4 days for the pressure to be reduced to a safe level. Again, do not play the world during this time. Be careful when placing cities, and double check the elevation map. Venus has less suitable places to put cities than other planets. There are not a lot of high elevation spots. On top of that, because of Venus' high temperature, you might accidentally end up putting a lot of water vapor in the air without noticing it at first (especially since Hydrogen Processors and Hab Domes generate water as a byproduct), and then when you finally lower Venus' temperature, all of that water turns into liquid and floods your world. That's a moment at which you don't want to take any risks with lower elevation cities. Trivia Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.PNG|Venus without an atmosphere. Pretty Venus.png|Venus losing its atmosphere. oIDRCBz.jpg| map of terraformed venus *Oddly, it seems that the Map View of Venus' surface may be inverted, with the largest continent, Ishtar Terra (being close to the North Pole of Venus), at the bottom of the map. However, this may be a product of Venus's odd orientation in real life with an axial tilt of 177.4, which can be viewed as either rotating backwards or rotating normally but flipped upside-down. *In real life, NASA is not looking into terraforming Venus, but into building cloud cities in Venus' upper atmosphere, where the temperature and pressure are not as deadly as on the surface. They would basically be giant blimp cities, held up by the density of Venus' atmosphere. Native microbial life is also possible in this relatively habitable zone. *The real cause of Venus's extreme heat (which is also higher than the sun's closest planet Mercury) is the runaway greenhouse effect caused by it's thick atmosphere, therefore the task of terraforming Venus' atmosphere and heat are closely related to those who look into terraforming Venus. Category:Worlds Category:Terrestrial Planets